


shenanigans

by kohee



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohee/pseuds/kohee
Summary: Barba and Liv in a myriad of amorous situations. Otherwise known as kohee's adult-themed, explicit-rated ficlet dump. Essentially PWP.





	1. 01: the couch

**Author's Note:**

> drabble; _the couch_  
>  pairing: rafael barba/olivia benson  
> word count: 1022 words  
> note: so certain people wanted certain type of extension scenes. This is from [chapter 53; couch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6752374/chapters/19655629) of notes on paper.

Barba cups Liv’s ass with both his hands and pulls her flush against him, entwining his tongue with hers, groaning a little as she gains the upper hand and pushes her way into the caverns of his mouth, sucking on his tongue. She grinds herself against him, feeling the heat of his growing erection against the thin silk of her negligee.

He shoves her robe off her shoulders, hooking a finger around the strap of her negligee as his lips drift to the side of her neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point. Liv gives a sigh and tilts her head back, gladly giving him more access as she slips her hands into the back pockets of his pants, squeezing his perfectly sculpted ass.

Barba’s right hand finds her breast, and palms it, and not too gently either, as he continues nipping at her neck, ostensibly leaving marks, but she finds herself not caring. His clever fingers are circling her hardening nipples, and without warning, he twists her right nipple, and Liv lets out a squeal of pain and pleasure.

He pushes down the straps of her sheer negligee, tugging it downwards, revealing her bare breasts, and he immediately bends down and bathes her swollen nipple with his very talented tongue. Her negligee slides down her body, landing at her feet in a heap, and she steps out of it and kicks it aside, and she’s now naked except for a pair of skimpy black panties. She moans, her mind hazy with pleasure, as she tugs at his unbuckled belt, removing it and unzipping his pants. She’s about to tug down his pants and reach for his throbbing erection when he grabs her hand, stopping her.

She gives a little surprised mew of protest as he lifts his mouth from her breasts, looking at her with aroused eyes and that ever-present smirk. “I thought you wanted to fuck on the couch.”

“I thought you said we’re not making it to the couch,” she smirks back, and he laughs, before devouring her mouth again, nibbling on her bottom lip. She slings her arms around his neck as he kisses her wantonly, running his hands down her thighs. He grabs her leg and hooks it around his waist, and with a little expert manoeuvring, she’s clinging to him, legs wrapped around him, lips still fused to his.

He walks them to the couch, and they both fall upon it, Liv on her back as Barba hovers above her. His erection presses against her abdomen, and she can feel her desire pooling at her core, and he hasn’t even touched her there yet.

Almost as if he’s reading her mind, he runs his hand up her thigh in a lazy manner, and runs a finger between her folds over her panties. She whines and claws at his back, lifting her hips a little, wanting more tension and pressure. He obliges her, pushing her panties aside and plunging his fingers into her wetness. She sucks in a breath, biting her lip, as waves of pleasure sweep over her, and it isn’t long at all before she feels herself coming close, and she stills his hand. “I want to come with you inside of me,” she says breathily.

He stops, withdrawing his fingers, his eyes almost opaque with desire.

“You’re extremely overdressed, Rafi,” Liv murmurs as she finally rests her hand on his arousal, stroking it and pulling it free from the confines of his pants and boxers. He lets out a moan as she circles his erection, pumping it.

“I don’t think I’m going to waste any time undressing,” Barba says, before kissing her again, hard, as one hand closes over her breast, thumbing her sensitive nipple, his other hand discarding her panties.

“I don’t think you should either,” she affirms, gripping him skilfully and guiding her towards her entrance. He lifts her leg a bit, and with a moan, he slides inside her. She’s burning hot with desire, and all he can think is how tight and wet she feels. He pushes all the way in as she gasps, feeling him stretching and filling her and her entire body throbs with desire and anticipation.

He fixes his eyes on hers as he begins to thrust, once, twice, and then he builds the rhythm and speed, thrusting into her hard and fast. She moans loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing him to push in deeper still. He grips her thigh, raining kisses on her face and neck as she clenches around him, taking him in.

“Rafi,” Liv gasps, lifting her hips, and then she feels him hitting that exact sweet spot. “Oh god…yes, Raf! That’s it!”

Barba groans in satisfaction, increasing the pace of his thrusts as he presses his fingers against her clit. She lets out a scream, and then bits her lip, stifling it, as she digs her nails into his shoulder blades.

She’s very close now, he knows, and he’s almost there himself. The feeling of her tightness enveloping him is driving him delirious with ecstasy. Liv comes first, her body convulsing and shaking, and he presses his mouth to hers, muffling her screams of pleasure. It doesn’t take him long at all to join her in orgasm, as he goes over the edge, trying to maintain some vestige of his pace to prolong her pleasure.

Liv runs her fingers through Barba’s hair as he pants against her neck, as they lie there unmoving, coming down from their high. Lifting his head, he plants a sloppy kiss on her lips, as he props himself up.

“I should refuse you warrants more often,” he teases.

She glares at him, but she’s finding it hard to maintain the effectiveness of that glare when she’s naked (and not to mention he’s almost fully dressed).

“Do that, and you’ll be demoted to sleeping on the _floor_ ,” she drawls, grabbing her robe from the floor and slipping it on.

He leans closer to her, and slips his hand inside her robe, stroking her thigh lightly.

“…so how long has it been since we fucked on the floor?”


	2. 02: the ADA's desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble; _the ADA's desk_  
>  pairing: rafael barba/olivia benson  
> word count: 1369 words  
> note: so certain people wanted certain type of extension scenes. This is from chapter 57; distractions of notes on paper.

In theory, Barba is supposed to be completely focused on the case notes he’s reading, but in reality, he is entirely distracted by the proximity of his very distracting girlfriend. Liv is all curled up against his side, although unlike him, she seems to be completely engrossed in her reading, determined not to let her attention be diverted from work.

He strokes her hip lazily, but when he pushes up her blouse to feel her bare skin, she smacks his hand away without batting an eyelash. He opens his mouth to protest, but she shoots him one of her death glares, and reluctantly, he backs off. Realising that she is completely serious about needing to finish the prep, he’s forced to switch his own attention to work as well.

It is fairly quiet in his office for the next thirty minutes or so, until he finally finishes his part of the prep.

“All right, I think I’m done,” Barba declares, making one final scribble in his file, and then shutting it with a snap.

“Just a moment…” Liv murmurs, scrawling something on her own copy of the case notes, grabbing a highlighter from the table and drawing a few lines in succession. “Okay, I’m done, too.”

“Well, finally,” he says, bending his head a little and kissing her, hard and brief. He then stands up and stretches, gathering all the files, papers and tidying the mess on the office coffee table. “Let’s grab some dinner…”

He’s cut off as Liv drags him to her by his suspenders, raising herself very slightly on tiptoe so she can press her mouth to his. Her kiss is aggressive and demanding, biting on his bottom lip to gain access into his mouth, sliding her tongue against his as she takes control of the kiss.

Barba responses immediately, winding his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him, moulding her body against his, as he pushes her tongue back, sucking on it lightly.

She pulls back first, panting a little as she twists her fingers around his suspenders. “I believed we talked about fulfilling a certain fantasy of yours, Counselor?”

His eyes widened just a little as he looks at her. “You were actually _serious_ about that?”

She laughs, and nibbles at his earlobe, breathing into his ear. “I would never joke about fucking you, just so you know.”

He growls, and grabs her ass, squeezing eagerly as he pushes her backwards towards his big oak desk, pressing her against the edge of his desk as he starts marking her neck with biting kisses.

She arches her neck to give him more access, pulling off his tie, throwing it on the floor as she unsnaps his suspenders, and discarding those as well. She deftly unbuttons his shirt, raking her nails down his bare chest as he groans against her neck. Her hand then moves downwards to his growing bulge, and she grips it hard as he gasps and mutters a swear word in Spanish.

Barba’s eyes are dark with arousal as he lifts his mouth from neck and kisses her hard, their tongues battling for dominance. He’s untucking her blouse from her slacks, and fumbles with the buttons, since he’s too preoccupied with kissing her. Growing impatient, he tugs hard, and pops the last few buttons as Liv’s blouse drops onto the floor. He unbuttons her slacks, and without hesitation, slips his hand into her panties, fingers searching for the warm wetness of her core.

“You’re so wet already, Liv,” he murmurs against her lips as he slides one finger inside her, and then another, and she shudders in ecstasy as his fingers manipulates her.

“I’m wet thinking about having you inside me,” she says breathlessly. Thinking that she should return the favour, she unzips his pants, and wraps her hand around his length, freeing it from his boxers. She strokes him, running her hand up and down his erection as she feels him harden. She rubs her thumb over his tip, and she feels him faltering just a little, his fingers inside her momentarily losing its rhythm.

Barba removes his fingers, and she whines a little at the loss of his touch, but then he reaches behind her and sends his nameplate, his pen holder and a few miscellaneous items crashing onto the floor. He lifts her up to sit on his desk as he busies himself with pulling off her slacks, and her panties. He fuses his mouth to hers again, easing his body to hers and she can feel his erection rubbing teasingly against her entrance.

He pulls down the cups of her bra, freeing her breasts, rolling a hardening nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Knowing her nipples to be an erogenous zone, he fastens his mouth onto her other nipple, swirling his tongue over it before sucking it hard. Liv lets out a sharp gasp, head throw back in pleasure as Barba’s other hand moves down again to her wetness. She’s so overcome with pleasure that she could hardly form a coherent thought, but she knows she definitely doesn’t want to come as of yet.

With great reluctance, she pushes him away a little, one hand on his chest as she hops down from his table. “I want you to take me from behind, Rafael,” she breathes, kissing the shell of his ear as she turns around, flattening her palms on his table.

Barba gives a little growl, and runs his hand down the sides of her body, over her hips, thighs and ass as he spreads her legs. He runs his fingers between her folds, and then she feels the tip of his erection replacing his fingers. Liv gasps as he eases himself slowly, filling her up, and then he pulls out, and pushes himself in again. He repeats the slow, almost torturous thrusts a few more times, until Liv feels like she’s about to explode from desire.

“Move faster, Raf!” She orders, wiggling her hips back against him, aching to feel even more of him.

He chuckles darkly, resting his hand against her lower back. “So bossy…I fucking love it.” And then he plunges into her again, and this time he increases the pace, thrusting into her deep and fast as she moans in pleasure. She’s so wet and slick and tight as he moves within her, feeling her muscles clenching as she takes him in.

His fingers closes over her hand on the edge of the table as he continues thrusting into her, building a rhythm that is fast and hard and driving her delirious with ecstasy. He lifts her up from the table, holding her against him as he buries himself even deeper into her, now they’re both standing. One hand snakes to her left breast, squeezing it roughly as he pinches her nipple. Her breath hitches at the sensation as she rolls her hips, and as he hits her sweet spot, she lets out a squeal of pleasure.

He’s so hot and hard inside of her, and she knows that he’s close to going over the edge, and she’s close, too. With a deep groan, she feels him reach his release as he marks her shoulder with his teeth. His fingers drift to where their bodies are joined, and he rubs her clit hard, and shuddering, she joins him in orgasm, waves of pleasure washing over both of them.

Liv slumps back against his desk, and Barba rests his weight gingerly on her back, both panting loudly, their heartbeats gradually slowing down. She turns her head, and gives him a lingering, lazy kiss.

He kisses her back, nipping at her lips as he straightens himself albeit shakily, slipping out of her. Looking at the mess on the floor – his name plate and stationery and a few files in addition to their hastily discarded clothes, he quirks an eyebrow.

“Who knew that office sex could be so messy?”

She laughs, picking up her blouse and slipping it on. “We’ll try to be…uhhh… _neater_ the next time.”

“Next time?” Barba shoots her a look, full of heat.

“Well…technically, you just fucked me _against_ your desk. So about that fantasy of you fucking me _on_ your desk…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there really is no plot, is there...


	3. 03: private show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble; _private show_  
>  pairing: rafael barba/olivia benson  
> word count: 1104 words  
> note: for the Valentine's Day fic-a-thon at thebarsondaily on tumblr. Prompts are: voyeur (naughty) and whisper (nice).

Barba awoke to weak sunlight streaming through a gap in the blinds. Closing his eyes again, he shuffled in bed, turning to his side, his arm reaching out automatically to pull his wife closer. But his arm only hit slightly cool sheets, and he opened his eyes to see her side of the bed empty.  


Yawning slightly, he sat up, running a hand through his hair as he rubbed the remnants of sleep out of his eyes. Their room was quiet, and he was listening for sounds of Noah before remembering that Lucia had taken Noah to her room on the other side of the villa, so that he and Liv could have some private time on what was coincidentally Valentine's Day.

He couldn't help but smirk to himself, remembering their very private and very amorous time together last night. Coming to Bali in February, and escaping the New York winter had definitely been one of his best ideas in recent times.

He slipped his feet into the bedroom slippers, padding out of the bedroom in search of his wife. He heard the faint sound of running water, and smiled to himself. Clearly, she was taking a shower, and he fully intended on joining her.

Pushing open the door leading to the bathroom, he was greeted, much to his disappointment, by a pristine and dry bath tub, and an empty shower stall. He entered the bathroom, looking around curiously, trying to detect the source of running water, and then he knew.

He slid open the sliding door that connected the bathroom of the villa's main suite to a private, intimate backyard, and then he finally found Liv, wrapped in a cotton robe, turning the knobs of the outdoor shower, testing the temperature of the water. He paused, taking a step back, leaning against the door, not wanting to announce his arrival.

(He was sure that she knew he was standing there, it wasn't unlike her not to know, being the highly alert and instinctive detective she was, but if she knew, she gave no indication whatsoever.)

Barba watched as she undid her loose bun, shaking out her hair. Slipping out of her robe, she carelessly tossed it towards a deck chair, stepping into the stream of water, gloriously naked. She titled her head back, the water hitting her face and shoulders in sprays, and he felt his breath hitching a little as she ran her hands down the sides of her body. He watched as she pumped some liquid soap on her hands, and began lathering the soap all over her body, her fingers massaging the soap into her skin.

As the water washed away the soapy suds, he could hear her letting out a little sigh of contentment as she remained standing under the stream of warm water. Slowly, her right hand drifted to her right breast, cupping it and squeezing it lightly, her thumb finding her nipple and rubbing it firmly. It was such a simple, natural gesture, certainly nothing he had not seen before, but Barba had to physically stop himself from grabbing his erection like a horny teenager.

He couldn't help it though, even after all this time, she still managed to drive him crazy. Not just a little crazy, but a lot of crazy.

With her fingers still playing with her hardening nipple, Liv's left hand had wandered down her stomach, right to the crevice between her legs. He watched as two of her fingers slipped into her slick wet heat, he watched as her thighs tensed and tightened around her hand, her mouth opening slightly as a low moan escaped her.

He knew her body as well as she knew it, so when Liv threw her head back, her right hand gripping her breast firmly, he knew that she had begun rubbing that sensitive little bundle of nerves. She moved her fingers back and forth, breathing a little harder, and Barba could feel himself hardening even further. It took him every inch of his self-control not to walk up to her and push her against the wall, and proceeding to have his way with her, under the shower.

But he would wait.

She eased another finger into her core, groaning a little louder now, as she started pumping her fingers at a steady pace. He saw her twisting her fingers, manipulating her clitoris as she brought herself closer to her release.

"Raf…" she moaned, and he felt the rush of heat to both his groin and his face. She was thinking of him; but of course, she would be. It took a few more thrusts of her fingers before she came undone, his name on her lips.

She stood still under the running water, panting a little, and then without looking towards his direction, she drawled, "are you still going to stand there gawking, or are you coming over here to join me?"

Smirking, he entered the compound, swiftly removing his robe, letting it drop on the floor, as he took two giant steps towards her, feeling the water hitting his body as he pressed her against the wall.

"You have no idea how hot that was, Lieutenant," he growled, leaning down and pressing his mouth against her neck in an open-mouthed kiss.

Liv laughed breathlessly, her hand drifting down towards his erection and gripping it skilfully. "Oh, I think I _may_ have an idea…"

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard, his tongue parting her lips and engaging hers in a passionate duel. "I find it marginally concerning," he murmured against her lips, "that you have to pleasure yourself, when your husband is readily available for you."

She snickered, pulling back, and reversed their positions, pushing him against the wall as she pressed her wet and naked body to his. "I thought I'll give you a _very private_ show for your _very private_ enjoyment."

"So you knew I was watching," he confirmed.

She rolled her eyes. "Raf, I _am_ a trained detective."

"Do you expect me to return the favour of the private show, then?" he teased.

"Maybe later," she said slowly, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast, sighing as he squeezed her nipple lightly. "Right now, I want you to fuck me."

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Barba," he smirked, grabbing her ass and pulling her flushed against him, his erection teasing her entrance. "But before that, I want you to know…" he leaned in, and whispered tenderly in her ear. "I love you."

Liv smiled, and whispered back, nibbling his earlobe lightly. "Show me how much, then."

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: some continuation/extension is highly possible down the road…

**Author's Note:**

> So begins my descent into the world of writing Barson PWP...


End file.
